


Notte dopo un'esplosione

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [15]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort/Angst, Fear, Hypochondria, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regà stasera ci andiamo belli pesi, in tinta con le cover depresse di Sanremo, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Fabrizio ha appena realizzato il suo sogno, ha appena scoperto che la persona che ama lo ricambia: non potrebbe sentirsi più felice, quella notte non potrebbe essere più perfetta.Ma è sicuro che tutti i suoi demoni interiori resteranno rinchiusi?Se torna all'angst per il PF#13. Più o meno.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Notte dopo un'esplosione

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché m'è uscita lunghissima, quindi hai voglia già a leggere tutti i film mentali che ci ho messo senza mollare prima della metà, LOL.
> 
> Potrebbe essere la versione alternativa di [questa OS del Writober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882906), il contesto è lo stesso (il concerto di Moro all'Olimpico nel 2018).
> 
> Prompt: _Uno dei due ha paura del sesso, ma vuole accontentare il partner. Seppur restio fa quel che deve, per poi una volta finito sentirsi male. L'altro partner vorrebbe spiegazioni e una volta ottenute lo consola. (Bonus se è Fabrizio quello che ha paura.)_

Fabrizio non sapeva se fosse stato per i brindisi mandati giù e che gli scorrevano nelle vene, o per l’adrenalina ancora da smaltire del suo concerto, o per tutt’e due insieme e magari anche la luce fievole e un po’ storta che veniva dalle finestre di quella camera d’albergo, che gli faceva vedere i contorni delle cose in un modo tutto nuovo, fatto sta che non appena aveva riaccompagnato Ermal, tutti i suoi propositi di andarsene erano come evaporati – assieme ai fumi della propria ragione, evidentemente – e s’era ritrovato sulla sua bocca e le sue mani addosso, senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo tanto presto.

E la cosa era a quanto pare reciproca, data la foga con cui si stanno divorando, tale che non hanno manco acceso la luce, tanta era quella voglia improvvisa di baciarsi, toccarsi e spogliare l'altro di tutto, dei vestiti e di quel che c'è stato tra loro fino a questo momento, le etichette che si sono appioppati per tenere a freno l'evidenza. Ora non c'è proprio un bel niente da tenere a freno. O che _ vogliono _ ancora trattenere.

Per quello Fabrizio si ritrova di schiena sul letto, nudo metaforicamente e letteralmente come non era mai stato. Ermal gli sta sopra, e lo guarda con una luce sul volto che a Fabrizio fa solo venire più voglia di baciarlo, e ancora, e ancora.

Si sente a posto, _ completo _, come da tanto non si sentiva, e gli basterebbe starsene così tutta la notte, abbracciato a Ermal, la sua bocca a ricordargli ogni tanto quanto a lungo si sono cercati e come sia felice di averlo infine trovato.

Gli basterebbe solo questo, anche quando è lui a invertire le posizioni, solo perché Ermal imbarazzato da tutte quelle attenzioni è uno spettacolo che Fabrizio sente che non si stancherebbe mai di amare.

Al suo balbettio un po' più coerente, però, anche lui capisce che deve arrestarsi. Fabrizio si solleva dall'incavo del collo di lui. «Va tutto bene?»

Ermal è rosso in volto come non mai. «S-sì, ma...» Si scherma anche con un braccio, fingendo di scostare i capelli ricadutigli sugli occhi, e Fabrizio sente gonfiarsi il cuore a quella vista, e il sorriso incurvarsi un po' di più. «Bizio...volevo...»

Fabrizio azzarda, gli schiocca un bacio sul petto. «Cosa?», gli chiede, guardandolo dal basso.

Ermal sta boccheggiando. Poi scuote la testa, le mani che non sa dove mettere. «Non importa...»

Fabrizio gli bacia una spalla, più delicato, e sempre più delicati sono i baci che diparte lungo la clavicola, il collo, facendo sospirare e rabbrividire l'uomo sotto di lui, tanto che Ermal arriva a stringergli un braccio quando Fabrizio gli bacia un orecchio ormai rovente. «Puoi dirmi tutto», gli mormora, conscio che tra la sua voce bassa e il fiato accaldato l'avrà praticamente fatto sciogliere.

E infatti, Ermal nasconde la faccia contro di lui, gli occhi chiusi con le ciglia che Fabrizio sente solleticargli la pelle. È così diverso dal solito, anche già solo da quegli istanti appena precedenti in cui gli aveva dimostrato una _ fame _ non indifferente, e che in tutta onestà lo aveva anche un po' sorpreso. Ma sente di amarlo un po' di più _ anche _ per questo.

«Voglio...» Ermal deglutisce, respira, poi riprende: «Fabbri, voglio _sentirti_...».

Completamente suo, Fabrizio gli bacia una guancia ancora rossa. «E ci voleva tutta 'sta scena per dirmelo?», gli chiede, ridacchiando, perché vederlo ridotto a quel modo, così assolutamente opposto alla solita sfacciataggine, non poteva non trovarlo anche buffo, in verità.

Prima che potesse muoversi, però, Ermal lo blocca. «No, io...» Si umetta le labbra, svia di nuovo lo sguardo. «Volevo...»

Ma neanche la scelta di un differente tempo verbale pare aiutarlo. Muove due dita, forse vuole indicare qualcosa, ma prima che Fabrizio possa intuire che cosa, Ermal trova infine il coraggio di confessare, in una frase un po’ sibilo un po’ rantolo: «_Volevo sentirti in bocca_».

E crolla, le mani sulla faccia e un sospiro d’esasperazione che da Roma raggiunge Milano.

In tutto quello, in quel silenzio che segue, quell’immobilità dettata da una sincera sorpresa, Fabrizio non riesce a dire nient’altro, solo un suono praticamente spontaneo. «..._ah_.»

È il suo turno di inumidirsi le labbra, di cercare una replica intelligente che non lo faccia sprofondare ulteriormente agli occhi dell’altro.

Che però inizia a mugugnare: «Ecco, lo sapevo, mò penserai che sono più psicopatico di quanto non hai già pensato…!».

E Fabrizio ridacchia di nuovo, un po’ perché quella situazione lo fa effettivamente ridere, un po’ per sciogliersi lui. «Mah, non è la cosa peggiore che ho sentito...»

«Solo perché non sarò il primo a pensarlo, a chi vuoi chiedere per conferma?»

Il capo di Fabrizio ricade sul petto di Ermal praticamente in automatico, e sobbalza al ritmo dei propri sghignazzi e di quelli di lui. Almeno, quel pesante imbarazzo di prima s’era completamente frantumato, era positivo. In un certo senso.

Ripreso fiato, Fabrizio gli lascia un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, e prima di poter lasciar campo al suo cervello e a un ripensamento che potrebbe incrinare tutto quanto gli si scosta di dosso, sdraiandoglisi al fianco.

Capita la silenziosa conferma, Ermal gli sale addosso.

E Fabrizio pensa che è il suo peso sullo stomaco a dargli quella sensazione di stranezza. Non altro.

Chiude gli occhi quando Ermal lo bacia di nuovo e sospira, rilassandosi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non aveva neanche senso entrare in tensione.

Sospira ancora quando avverte i baci di Ermal farsi strada lungo la gola, sul petto, giocare coi suoi tatuaggi. Fabrizio si permette di mettergli le mani fra i capelli, giocando lui coi suoi riccioli, ed Ermal si permette di strofinare il naso contro il suo stomaco, in una carezza scherzosa, e la sua risata sommessa lo fa sorridere un poco. È rilassato, assolutamente.

Poi però il fiato di Ermal gli sfiora caldo l’erezione e tutt’a un tratto Fabrizio sguscia via, facendogli alzare il volto per la confusione.

Fabrizio balbetta inizi di frasi sconnesse, paiono quasi essersi invertiti le parti rispetto a prima, finché non riesce a far collegare le sinapsi con la logica piuttosto che con l’ipocondria e riesce a formulare: «Te spiace se usiamo ‘a cosa, la…?». Schiocca le dita, cercando la parola che il suo cervello impallato non riesce a fargli arrivare alle labbra.

«Il preservativo?», gli chiede Ermal, e la sua tranquillità ha un che di disarmante e ridicolo insieme.

Fabrizio non sa se scoppiare a ridere o a piangere. Si limita a fare di sì con la testa.

Ermal gli sorride, gli lascia un bacio su un ginocchio piegato e si alza per andare a cercarlo.

E Fabrizio, non visto, crolla sul cuscino col sospiro più silente che può fare. Non ha incasinato tutto, si dice, Ermal l’ha capito e poi la sua richiesta era più che ragionevole. Non sarebbe andato tutto storto; c’erano un sacco di persone che lo facevano, in fondo, no? Ha passato di peggio, perché dovrebbe aver paura?

Peccato che anche dopo aver indossato il condom e aver ripreso quelle effusioni preliminari, Fabrizio non riesce a ridistendere la schiena, tutt’altro che disciolta dalla tensione.

Ermal gli lascia dei baci lungo una coscia, percorrendogli l'interno e facendosi sempre più vicino, e Fabrizio sospira, reclinando il capo e chiudendo gli occhi.

Deve solo abbandonarsi a lui. Fidarsi. Come ha fatto per tutto quel tempo. La sensazione di essere una persona orribile fa capolino dal solito angolo della sua mente, ma riesce a respingerla, aiutato anche dal fatto che Ermal gliel’ha finalmente preso in bocca, e tutti i suoi pensieri si azzerano.

Tranne uno. Una sensazione sottopelle così leggera che Fabrizio scambia per brividi di freddo. Sospira, ancora, o meglio respira, perché sente l’addome contrarglisi lentamente in un nodo ghiacciato e _ non può iniziare a sentirsi così_, che cazzo.

Poi Ermal incava le guance mentre sugge, e una mano di Fabrizio va automaticamente ad artigliare il lenzuolo.

Cerca di star più rilassato che può, di non stringere gli occhi già tenuti chiusi o di muovere le gambe, che sente paralizzate, ma l’ondata di piacere caldo e intenso che s’era aspettato fatica ad arrivare. Fabrizio ne sente solo sprazzi lontani, latenti, si morde l’interno delle guance quando sente la lingua di Ermal guizzare, e l’unico sospiro che riesce a produrre pare più un lamento tremante.

Non sta andando bene. Ecco cosa gli sta suggerendo la sirena spiegata che ulula nel suo cervello. Non sta andando _ per niente _ bene, non sta andando _ come dovrebbe andare_, come funziona _ per tutti _ tranne che per lui, a quanto pareva, e come riapre gli occhi nel prendere un nuovo respiro – stava per soffocare lui e non Ermal, che ironia – avverte pure le lacrime bagnargli le ciglia.

La testa gli gira già di per sé tanto che Fabrizio non se ne accorge neppure quando viene, troppo impegnato nel recuperare aria nei polmoni, tanto che non si accorge neanche che Ermal si è rialzato. Quando rinviene abbastanza da spostare lo sguardo su di lui, può distinguere persino nella penombra della stanza la sua espressione indagatoria, il lampo di preoccupazione nelle sue iridi scure, nella curva morbida delle labbra contratte e lucide.

Fabrizio deglutisce, ma la lingua resta secca. Gli sembra di essere regredito a quand’era un ragazzino: cosa si dice in quei casi, “grazie tante”? “Sto bene”, “sei stato bravo”? _ Cosa?! _

Perché tutto quello che gli veniva in mente era solo il desiderio di andarsene da lì.

Ma riuscì ad alzare un angolo della bocca, e gracchiare: «Non te vojo dì niente...ma me serve un po’ d’acqua».

Ed Ermal sorride divertito, e il mondo torna a ruotare un po’ più vicino al verso corretto. «E ci credo, a una certa età...»

Fabrizio gli sorride di rimando, troppo stanco per sforzarsi di riderne.

Ermal gli lascia un ultimo bacio, prima di mormorargli: «Vado e torno», e andare effettivamente a prendergli dell’acqua dal minifrigo.

Fabrizio lascia che i suoi polmoni si espandano in un profondo respiro, e cerca di trattenere quel sorriso.

Sta bene. Ermal pure, o meglio, non ha capito nulla e si sente soddisfatto di sé. Tutta quella paura non è servita a niente.

E allora perché Fabrizio si sente a un passo dalla nausea?

Spinto dallo strizzare di quel nodo nello stomaco, di colpo si mette seduto e scende dal letto, e prima che Ermal possa tornare da lui raggiunge il bagno.

Si appoggia alla porta, il fiato di nuovo corto, con la sensazione di star per svenire. O peggio, per morire.

Getta un occhio al lavabo, fuori la voce di Ermal che lo chiama e gli chiede se sta bene, ma Fabrizio, per quanto apra la bocca per rispondere una replica che non ha, corre a riversare nel water tutto quello che ha mangiato e bevuto in quella giornata.

Quando si ritira su, la sensazione di acido nella bocca, non può che sospirare finalmente di sollievo. Si appoggia stancamente al muro dietro di sé, ed è gelido, come il pavimento su cui si è seduto.

Ermal lo chiama di nuovo, la voce più tesa, ma Fabrizio non risponde, premendo la fronte madida contro le ginocchia che ha portato al petto e abbracciato.

Si sente svuotato e pieno allo stesso tempo, spaccato in due dalla propria inadeguatezza. E un solo pensiero gli ronza ossessivamente tra le tempie: _ ho rovinato tutto. _

Ermal si fa strada nel bagno da solo. Fabrizio alza appena il capo e vede che si è rivestito a metà, coi pantaloni spiegazzati della serata, forse temeva di dover scendere a chiamare aiuto? Sente di non aver abbastanza forze per sforzare la gola a chiederglielo.

Ovviamente Ermal lo raggiunge in un lampo, e Fabrizio si permette di pensare quell'_ovviamente _perché sa che passerebbe come persona pessima se non facesse lo stesso nei suoi confronti, come Fabrizio ha fatto con lui in quei giorni famigerati.

I _ «che hai»_, _ «ti senti male» _ e _ «che t'è preso» _ si sprecano; Fabrizio risponde a tutto con un solo cenno del capo.

Ermal allora non può far altro che scostargli dalla fronte i capelli appiccicatisi – le sue mani si sono rinfrescate forse per la preoccupazione, Fabrizio non ricorda esattamente come funziona in quel caso il restringimento dei vasi sanguigni ma gli fa bene sentire quel fresco, stravolto e accaldato com'è – e delicatamente lo fa poggiare contro un suo fianco, e la testa di Fabrizio si china di sua spontanea volontà contro la spalla di lui.

È stanco. Tanto stanco. E deluso da se stesso per l'ennesima volta. Non ha bisogno di mettersi avanti giustificazioni più complicate, si conosce abbastanza bene.

«Ho fatto qualcosa io?»

Fabrizio si aspettava quella domanda, urlata o chiesta piano come Ermal ha appena fatto. E non vorrebbe rispondergli, ma non se la sente di chiudersi in un mutismo proprio con lui.

Intuendo quanto sia stanco, Ermal gli lascia una carezza sul capo, fra quei capelli sudati e altrettanto stravolti come il loro padrone, prima di alzarsi a prendergli quell'acqua che gli aveva promesso.

È fresca anche quella, abbastanza da sbloccargli la gola intasata. Fabrizio si sente un altro po' meglio, se non altro fisicamente.

Alza lo sguardo su Ermal e non sa chi tra loro due ha più l'espressione da cane bastonato. «Ma mi vuoi dire cos'è successo, Fabrì?...»

Fabrizio prende un respiro, che espira come se fosse un sibilo. «Non è andata bene.»

Le frasi gli escono più semplici di quanto vorrebbe, ma il suo cervello non è in vena di grandi ragionamenti, di spremersi oltre. «Credevo sarebbe andata in modo diverso...» Fa un sorriso, ma gli tremola.

Ermal gli poggia una mano su una guancia ancora sudata e accaldata. Fabrizio sente che gli fa bene quel contatto, e che non svii gli occhi dai suoi.

Gli sorride appena anche lui. «Ma perché non mi hai fermato, se non te la sentivi più?»

«Ma non lo so...»

Non è onesto. Ed Ermal, col suo sopracciglio inarcato, lo percepirebbe in ogni caso. Così Fabrizio si rassegna ad ammettere l'umiliante verità: «Non me piace. Non m'è mai piaciuto».

Lo sguardo di Ermal s'ammorbidisce. Forse pensa di aver capito, anche senza aver ascoltato – solo per aver sentito. «E perché non me l'hai detto?»

È calmo, dedito, ma non apprensivo: quasi come lo sarebbe Fabrizio nei confronti dei suoi figli, ma proprio perché non sono bambini, si possono permettere entrambi di prenderla in maniera meno tragica.

E Fabrizio, ora a mente finalmente raffreddata, se la sente di rispondergli: «Perché è 'na cazzata».

Sbuffa una risata poco convinta, ma almeno v'è riuscito, rispetto a poco prima. «'o sai che c'ho le mie paranoie, Ermalì...credevo che a 'sto modo me ne potevo liberà, che non era niente...che non _ è _ niente...»

Torna a sospirare, e deve sviare lui lo sguardo perché non ce la fa più, obiettivamente, è troppo pesante da ammetterlo. «Ma forse so' troppo rotto per fa' ancora il ragazzino.»

Ermal lo lascia macerare la sconfitta, in silenzio perché le sue parole di comprensione non potrebbero aggiungere niente, non alla testa dura che sa che il compare possiede.

Poi però glielo chiede: «Magari ci vogliamo dare solo una lavata?».

Il che è una scusa, chiaramente. C'era una vasca incassata nel pavimento, ma anche un box doccia, e avrebbero potuto lavarsi a turno in quello, prima che Fabrizio tornasse a casa e se solo non fosse successo...quel che è poi successo.

Ma per quanto Fabrizio preferisca dire la verità, a Ermal non piace commiserarlo, né essere diretto come suo solito, non questa volta.

Questa volta preferisce lui appigliarsi a una scusa, ed entrambi si ritrovano di nuovo spogliati tanto in senso letterale quanto metaforico, immersi nel calore benigno dell'acqua di quella vasca; perché Ermal può permettersi un pretesto se capisce come stanno le cose e quanto profonde siano – e radicate, e forse mostruose, di certo avvinghiate le une alle altre – prima ancora che la frase sia formulata.

E Fabrizio lo ringrazierebbe, per questo. Forse più tardi. O più probabilmente l'indomani, per messaggio, quando saranno di nuovo separati.

Ha appena dato un altro pezzo di sé, per quanto confuso e tenuto volutamente oscuro anche a se stesso, all'uomo che in quel momento lo tiene fra le sue braccia, e di quello almeno Fabrizio lo ringrazia seduta stante.

Perché sente che si frantumerebbe nuovamente se si allontanasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è quello della ghost track di Metallo non metallo, album dei Bluvertigo.  
<s>E voglio quel maledetto bonus!</s>


End file.
